


The Rose Exchange

by piershoesz



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, I can't write Akio very well so he's not as much of an asshole, M/M, Roses, Shoujo Kakumei Utena Aduresensu Mokushiroku | Adolescence of Utena, don't worry he'll still have his moments where you wanna punch him in the face I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piershoesz/pseuds/piershoesz
Summary: "With the state I'm in... I can't afford to take care of the roses anymore. Won't you please help me, Miss Utena?"...Anthy Himemiya has been in and out of the hospital her entire life. Always in a very frail condition of the body and heart.Utena Tenjou has fallen quite hard for Anthy's older brother, Akio, but is unsure if he is willing to pursue a relationship with her. One day Akio decided to take Utena with him on a trip to the hospital in order to check on Anthy, and that's when the two girls meet.Anthy asks Utena for a simple favor, and yet that simple favor blossoms into something much more.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy & Tenjou Utena, Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena, Kiryuu Touga & Saionji Kyouichi, Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. { 1 }

"Utena~!"

Chirped the cheery high-pitched voice of a brunette girl. She lurched forward, jumping up and wrapping her thin arms around the neck of the other girl, nuzzling her nose against soft, pink hair.

"Morning, Wakaba! Anything new?" Utena asked in response, turning her head a bit and offering Wakaba a tired and lopsided smile.

"Oh! Oh! Totally! I finally realized that Saionji isn't worth it!"

Wakaba beamed, letting her legs wrap around Utena's waist. The pink-haired female held them as delicately possible, yet tight enough so the brunette wouldn't fall. Then, when she felt comfortable, Utena began to walk.

"That's great news, Wakaba! And-"

Utena glanced to the side, she caught a glimpse of lavender, and then it vanished. Turning her head back once more, she saw Akio Ohtori, acting chairman of Ohtori Academy, walk past. She felt her cheeks grow hot, her heart skipped a beat, and her grip on Wakaba loosened ever so slightly.

Wakaba noticed this, and smirked. 

"You on the other hand-" She started.

"Yes, yes... I know, Wakaba."

The pink-haired girl replied, rolling her eyes before her friend could finish speaking. She knew whatever the other girl would say, she practically told Utena every time they saw the male. 

"You're lucky he's got an interest in you~"

She teased. 

"Wakaba! He has a fiance! And I... I don't even know if he'd feel the same about me..."

The brunette laughed, clinging to the other girl tighter, she pressed the side of her head to Utena's back and closed her eyes.

"Just relax and take it easy, I'm sure that fiance of his won't ever find out! And besides, one of these day's he's gonna give you a clear answer too!"

"I think that's the day I dread the most..."

"Whatever you say, Utena~!"

The pink-haired girl slowly lowered the other girl to the ground, and she landed with a soft thud. 

"Thank you, Wakaba. I'll see you in a little bit."

She smiled, waving to Wakaba as she quickly sped off to her morning classes.

* * *

"That Anthy girl... she hasn't shown up to any of the council meetings for several weeks now..."

A slightly older female with bright orange curls and brilliant green eyes commented, taking a sip of her tea. A blue haired boy was seated next to her.

"Miss Juri, you know that girl is also the only remaining gardening club member, if she hasn't been showing up to our meetings, she could be busy watering the roses."

He commented. The older girl nodded her head.

"That could be true, Miki, but we are still uncertain."

Suddenly, another signalled their presence within the room, Juri and Miki heard sharp clicks of heeled boots.

"Who does that Anthy Himemiya think she is? Touga already has Saionji... why does he have to worry about her now, too?!"

"Calm yourself, Miss Nanami, surely Touga only cares for the safety and wellbeing of all his fellow students." Miki spoke up.

Nanami was quick to dismiss his words.

"It drives me mad! _I'm_ his little sister! He should be spending time with _me_! Not Kyouchi Saionji... and certainly not that girl!"

Her fists shook with anger. Juri and Miki knew how rocky Nanami's relations with her older brother were. She was practically glued to his hip less than a year before. But in recent months, a certain someone had re-entered their lives, and the girl was not pleased by this.

"Nanami, this behavior is childish." Juri informed her, who twisted a strand of golden blonde hair between her fingers and scoffed.

"I knew you two wouldn't understand... goodbye."

She said, and disappeared within moments, leaving only Juri and Miki once more, sitting there to talk of the gardening club and student council girl.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Anthy?"

"Much better than usual, dear brother. I believe I can go check on the roses today."

"I'm afraid not, Anthy. Your legs are still weak, and the spring air isn't good for your lungs."

"Akio..."

"Anthy, please do not argue with me. I only care for your health, do I not?"

"...I will stay in today I suppose."

"Good girl."

Anthy stared up at her familiar, tall and well-built, with long lavender hair swept back into a ponytail. He had the same eyes as her, glassy and cold. He could hide his emotions just as easily as her, too. That was good, Anthy thought. It was good to hide what you truly feel.

Or at least, that was what he had told her.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted them. Both turned to see who it was, and mere moments later, it swung open, and two more individuals entered. One with crimson red hair, and the other with vibrant green.

"Good morning, mister chairman, I hope we're not bothering you too early in the morning." The red-haired one spoke, smooth and almost seductively.

The green-haired male walked past them and handed a bouquet of roses in an assortment of colors to Anthy. She took it gracefully.

"For you, dear Anthy."

Anthy smiled, though she was still not happy.

"Thank you, Saionji! They're lovely!" She complimented, placing them on the nightstand beside her bed. She turned to Akio and waited for him to respond. 

"Touga, Saionji, you both flatter me greatly. Thank you for your kind actions."

The lavender-haired male thanked the two others. They both bowed to him respectfully and ushered themselves out quickly afterwards.

"They're nice boys. I do hope they'll visit you more with the other council members sometime." Akio commented. Anthy nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I hope that is the case, dear brother..."

He made a move towards the door, turning back to gaze at his kin softly.

"I'll be back this afternoon to check on you again, listen to the doctors now Anthy, I'll see you later." He informed her, then he was gone.

Anthy looked to the roses and sighed.

* * *

The sun had begun to set, Wakaba had swung by Utena's locker earlier than usual, bragging about a date she had managed to bag and said she wouldn't be able to walk back to the dorms with her.

The pink-haired girl only sighed at this remark and sent her friend off, not wanting her to be late rambling on and on about the details.

She swung her locker shut and gasped when she saw the familiar glimmer of light purple before her. Akio pushed some stray hairs from his face and leaned down to meet her gaze.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tenjou." He greeted her, Utena blushed a bright red and backed up a bit.

"G-good afternoon, mister chairman!"

She fumbled, struggling to form a sentence with her heart practically beating out of her chest.

Akio leaned against the locker beside hers and looked down at her.

"Miss Tenjou, there's someone I'd like you meet. I'd like you to come with me this afternoon, if it's not to much to ask." He told her. The pink-haired girl blushed.

"I-I would love to! But what about your fiance? Won't... she be mad?"

She questioned, Akio laughed.

"Kanae is busy with her family today. She won't know, I promise."

He explained. Though still a bit hesitant, Utena swallowed up the last of her doubts. She nodded.

Akio started to move away from her, then he turned back.

" Coming?"He questioned, the female nodded with a big smile.

The lavender-haired male extended a hand to her, and Utena took it gladly, allowing him to lead her to his car.

{ ❤ }


	2. { 2 }

"Anthy Himemiya?"

Anthy turned her head, the nurse stood in the doorway.

"You have visitors here to see you." She informed her, then, she stepped aside and allowed them in. First Akio, and then Utena slowly behind him.

Anthy's eyes widened, she recognized the girl. Though they had never met, Akio had mentioned her several times during his visits. It was only a matter of time before they would meet, he said.

Brushing her long purple hair behind her shoulders, Anthy grinned and motioned for them both to sit, Akio did swiftly, crossing his legs, Utena pulled up a hair adjacent to Anthy's bed and cupped her hands in her lap.

The nurse took this as her cue to leave, and stepped out, leaving just the three.

"Miss Tenjou, this is my younger sister, Anthy. Anthy, this is Utena Tenjou."

Akio spoke, introducing both to each other with moving hands.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Miss Tenjou!" Anthy hummed, clasping her hands together, she closed her eyes and put on a smile, but she was cautious. She did not know Utena Tenjou very well, after all. 

"Yes! It's good to finally meet you, Anthy..."

Suddenly, the same nurse appeared in the doorway once more.

"Mister chairman, a word please." She said sternly. Akio looked up, surprised. 

"What's the matter? is something wrong?"

He questioned, the nurse sighed and turned on her heel, looking as if she were about to leave the room. She jerked her head to the side slightly, a signal for Akio to get up and follow her. 

The tall male exchanged a look of concern with his sister before standing, then he stood and followed the woman out of the room, disappearing down the hallway and leaving the two girls alone together.

* * *

Several minutes of silence fell upon the two, neither daring enough to speak. Anthy toyed with the bandaged wrapped delicately around her slim arms, and Utena had set herself up in a staring contest with the bouquet of roses Anthy had received in the morning. 

Finally, Anthy could take the silence no longer. She took in a soft breath and spoke up.

"I'm... going to die soon, Miss Tenjou."

Utena's head shot up, she stared at Anthy with disbelief.

"You're going to... what?"

Anthy nodded her head sadly, eyeing the roses that had caught Utena's attention.

"My brother is a caring man, but... he is blunt. He told me that I will only have a few months to live before my body completely shuts down..." She explained, Utena lowered her head, not sure what to say. To her surprise, and slight horror, Anthy laughed.

"...How?"

Was all she could ask. Anthy played with a stray purple coil that had since shifted from her back. 

"I cannot say, I've been told I was just born this way. Its now I realize just how little I cared for in my life."

The pink-haired girl raised her head a bit, starring at Anthy, still clearly bewildered.

"My dear brother is the only immediate family I ever had... and my roses are the only things I can care for." She whispered softly.

"My brother has been so busy with visiting me here. I know he cares for me, and I'm giving him all of what I have when I finally leave. But still... I feel so bad..."

"But Anthy, he cares for you, don't feel bad about that."

"I suppose you're right, Miss Tenjou."

"Please... Utena is fine." The pink-haired female insisted, Anthy hummed.

"Very well, Miss Utena."

She said, and Utena smiled.

They sat in silence for another moment. The golden afternoon sunlight streaming in through semi-see-through curtains.

"My body is no longer in the condition to support my legs... I can't stand and walk. This means I cannot care for my roses anymore. Would you... be willing to help me care for them?" Anthy asked, her voice coming through thin and as nicely as possible.

Utena thought on Anthy's request for a moment. Then, with another smile, she stuck out her hand.

"I'll help you take care of your roses, Anthy. But..."

"But what?"

"I uhm... I'd like to visit you more often. If I'll be taking care of your roses, I wanna get to know you better while I do so!" Utena exclaimed. Anthy was a bit taken back by the other girl's terms, but wasted no time in reaching forth and shaking her hand.

"Then it's settled. If you'd like to visit on your own time, my brother is busy with the student council on Mondays, you can visit me then."

Anthy explained, Utena nodded just as Akio appeared in the doorway. He grinned.

"Nice to see you two becoming acquainted." He said, Utena blushed.

"Y-yes! We were just getting to know each other, that's all!"

She grinned, Anthy tilted her head up and nodded. Akio seemed pleased with this response.

"Come along now Utena. It's getting late, I should drop you off at your dorm by now."He said. And Utena let out a small huff, turning to anthy and giving her a quick wave before following her older brother out the door.

Anthy waited a few moments to make sure they left before she spoke up.

"Thank you, Miss Utena."

* * *

"Hm? What's this now? You're going to be taking over for that gardening club girl?"

Juri asked, Utena nodded her head slowly, shutting her locker. Miki popped up next to both females.

"Anthy Himemiya, Miss Juri."

He reminded her, Juri seemed slightly irked by his correction, but nonetheless smiled.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, taking care of all those roses is a big responsibility... do you think you can manage all by yourself, Miss Tenjou?" Miki questioned. Utena shrugged.

"I guess I could use some help... but maybe I should ask Anthy first. And remember Miki, no need for formality, just call me Utena!"

She beamed. He blushed and nodded. 

"Well, we must be off for council business, Nanami was looking for you, by the way." Juri commented, informing the-pink-haired girl she was needed before whisking Miki away towards the student council office.

Utena turned off towards her next class, but was caught by a sudden booming voice that was calling her name..

"Utena Tenjou!" It screamed. Utena turned and froze, watching Nanami stomp her way over. With a sigh, she leaned against a nearby locker, eyeing her.

"You needed me?"

She asked, Nanami folded her arms over her chest and gave the pink-haired female one of her signature glares.

"You've met that Anthy girl haven't you?"

"Yes... but-"

"Good! So what's the deal with her anyways, Touga's been non-stop talking about her for days! I want to know what's so special about her... but he won't tell me! And no way in hell am I asking that Saionji fool... so tell me!" She demanded, Utena rolled her eyes.

"Nanami, she's the chairman's younger sister."

She explained, Nanami pretended to be fake shocked, but took upon an annoyed look once more. Utena took a deep breath before continuing.

"...She's in the hospital, you know. I'm taking care of her roses since she can't anymore..."

Nanami's expression immediately morphed. Her mouth going flat, and her eyes dulling a bit.

"...Oh, I didn't know." She whispered. 

"Thank you, Utena. That was very princely of you."

Nanami said, and like Juri and Miki, disappeared down the long hallway, leaving Utena alone again. A smile found its way onto her face, stretching from ear to ear. She glowed with pride.

"Yes! That _was_ very princely of me!"

She whispered to herself, then ran off to class.

* * *

Utena filled the watering can for the last time and made her way to the patch of roses she had not yet watered. They were lovely, in all different sorts of colors, and they seemed to be growing everywhere, upon the stone sculptures, along the ground. Some even seemed to be crawling up the tainted glass walls.

The golden sunlight illuminated the building. The pink-haired female basked in the warm glow as she went about her work, she felt as if was without a care in the world.

However, her peaceful time was interrupted abruptly when the door swung open. Utena looked up.

The watering can hit the ground with a thud, some water gushing out onto the ground.

The girl cussed to herself and bent down to pink it up, the figure who had entered sauntered up to her. Utena refused to look him in the eye.

"Utena... that was quite clumsy of you~" He cooed, Utena gripped the plastic gardening tool until her knuckles went white.

"Shut it, Touga."

She spat, standing. He smirked down at her.

"What's this? Still mad about what I said?"

"I am. You thought I wouldn't be?"

"All I said was that there was no way you could be a prince... after all, you're a girl-"

"Shut up!"

The door creaked open again, the green-haired male who had accompanied Touga to the hospital the previous day came in, leaning against the doorframe.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, Utena looked to the side while Touga spun around and approached him.

"Not at all, Kyouchi."

The red-haired male smiled, wrapping of his arms around the other male's. He looked back at Utena, who scoffed.

"What're you two doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the council" She questioned, voice low. The question came out harsh.

"To admire these roses, Anthy has done a great job of taking care of them." The green haired one explained. Touga smiled.

"Truly a shame to see her in such frail condition..."

He mumbled. Utena's expression softened just a bit.

"You know her?"

Both nodded.

"Of course, she worked closely with the council."

Utena nodded, her anger seemingly subsiding.

"Well then, I see."

She said. Touga turned.

"We'll be going now, Anthy's expecting us. Take care, Utena." He said. Within the blink of an eye, they were both gone. Leaving just Utena alone in the garden, standing there confused.

Well, at least now she knew why Nanami was so upset with her older brother.

She placed the watering can down and sighed, looking around at her work one final time before leaving the greenhouse afterwards.

{ ❤ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Rolled out another part to this story! I'm really gonna try to be consistent with uploading this one, too! I'm thinking maybe every Friday?


	3. { 3 }

The following Monday, Utena found her sitting in the same seat in the same hospital room, starring across the room once more at Anthy. The rain fell slowly outside, drumming against the window.

"So... how are they?"

"They've been watered every day and are perfectly healthy!"

Utena proudly reported. Anthy gave her a small smile in return, and Utena soon realized her error.

"Uhm... sorry about that..."

She quickly apologized, gazing at the hospital bed. Anthy laughed, smoothing the cotton sheets.

"I don't mind. I've accepted that this is my life now..."

Utena cocked her head to the side, Anthy raised a hand up.

"Never mind that, Miss Utena... I wanted to ask you a few questions."

She explained, the other girl nodded her head, brushing pink hair behind her shoulders.

Anthy took a deep breath, her eye narrowed.

"Are you and my brother... _intimate?"_

Utena froze, red painting her cheeks. This reaction prompted Anthy to push herself up on her palms and lean in closer, eyes wide with curiosity. The other girl took a deep breath and looked off to the side.

"Well I uhm... no! Our relationship it's... it's nothing like that! He's got a fiance after all..."

Anthy sat for a moment, hands will holding her body up, grasping the soft blue cotton blankets. Then, she smiled and sat back down.

"I see... I'm sorry I asked. That was terribly rude of me..."

Anthy hunched herself over a bit, her eyes suddenly taking on an empty look.

"No! It's okay... I'm sorry if I came off like that when we first met!"

Utena grinned, it seemed to put Anthy at ease, and her tense shoulders relaxed some.

"What about his fiance? Are you two close?"

The pink-haired female asked, Anthy sighed.

"Miss Kanae is nice... but we don't feel like family."

She explained, Utena's smile turned down a bit, but then Anthy laughed.

"I think I'd prefer it much better if you were to marry Akio instead!"

Anthy looked over as Utena blushed again for the second time, nearly toppling out of her chair too. 

"I- really?"

She asked. Anthy nodded.

"Really."

* * *

"She said that to you?"

Juri asked, clearly surprised. Miki looked just as curious, and Nanami rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

"She did! I barely know her... but I'm glad we're able to get along!"

Utena hummed, stirring her cup of tea with her spoon.

Nanami slammed one of her hands down on the table, making the three others squeak and the ceramic object clatter.

"Would you all stop talking about Anthy Himemiya! All I hear from everyone anymore is damn Anthy Himemiya!"

She stood, her chair screeching back with a sharp rattle. Utena and Juri glared at her, and Miki stood as well.

"How can you be so insensitive Miss Nanami? That girl has done nothing to you and yet you act as if talking about her is some crime?!"

Miki snapped. Nanami nearly walked out, but stopped and turned to those three.

"She's done something to my big brother and Saionji. It's like those two have all of a sudden wanted to seek her approval or something like that..."

Utena tilted her head to the side, her anger subsiding.

"Seeking her approval?"

Juri tipped back in her chair.

"She is the chairman's younger sister. And knowing Touga and Saionji... they'd do anything to get his approval."

She explained, Utena sighed.

"What hopeless idiots..."

She mumbled. Nanami was quick to shoot her a look.

"Fine... maybe I have been a bit harsh on that girl... but-"

"A bit is putting it mildly, Miss Nanami."

Miki quickly mentioned, Nanami rolled her eyes.

" _But!_ I'll try my best to be nicer. You said she was in the hospital, isn't she?"

All three others nodded. Nanami sighed and turned on her heel.

"Then it's settled. I'll be going now. Goodbye."

She waved back and left, just like she said she would.

The other three waited until the clack of her heels vanished to speak again.

"You'll have to worry about seeing Touga now that you've got this job, Utena."

Juri Noted, Utena sighed again.

"Noted... I already saw him the other day..."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Miki asked.

"Of course he did! He had the audacity to bring up what he said about me not being princely!"

She grumbled, Juri laughed a bit.

"Well, if it's any consultation, you're far more princely than him or Saionji will ever be."

Utena smiled.

"Thank you, Juri."

Miki looked to her watch and then to the doorway where Nanami had left several minutes before.

"It'd be best if we all were to head to class now..."

He commented, standing.

"Maybe ask that Anthy if it's alright for us to help you, Utena."

Juri said as she stood as well, Utena nodded an stood with them both.

"Will do! And uh hey... could we all walk to class together this time? I don't need another person stopping me again for some unknown reason..."

She requested, both Juri and Miki chuckled, and signalled for her to come along with them. She followed them swiftly.

* * *

Again, the afternoon light poured into the greenhouse through the thin glass. Utena bent over the roses, carefully supplying them each with their water. She wondered what Anthy was doing at the moment, if she was sleeping or not... what her expression looked like.

She wondered if the girl would let others visit the greenhouse as well. She was close with the rest of the council, wasn't she? Save for Nanami... who up until recently had little to no ties with the group. Simply taking over for her older brother when Touga took a short leave of absence.

Utena thought about that again, then she began to question why Nanami even still stuck around. She wasn't very close with the council, and now that Touga was back she had little to no reason to remain. 

Either way, she let the thought drift from her mind, and went back to thinking about Anthy's ties with the council. She hoped she knew them all well enough. And maybe her brother's position allowed her to do so.

Utena smiled, watering the last rose for the day and placing the watering can down next to the door.

"Utena!"

The pink-haired girl was pushed to the ground, within seconds, she was fighting to get whoever had tackled her off.

"Wakaba! What did I tell you about surprising me?"

She groaned, sitting up as she pushed Wakaba back onto the concrete, the auburn-haired girl pouted.

"How come I haven't seen you since last week?"

She asked, Utena sighed.

"I've been busy."

"Busy watering the roses? You know that's not your job!"

"Well now it is!"

"Why is that?"

"I'm..."

Utena drifted off mid-sentence. She didn't want to tell Wakaba about her newly-formed connections with Anthy. She figured it was best to simply have the council and Akio know of her situation other than her. So, she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm doing it to impress the chairman."

She said. Wakaba's eyes grew wide and curious.

"Oh!"

"Yep! That's right! So don't tell him! Got it?"

She asked, raising her voice up just a bit. Wakaba squeaked and laughed.

"Okay! I won't tell then~"

She chirped, and pushed herself up from the ground, Helping Utena up as well.

"You're walking me back to the doors though today!"

Utena laughed, ruffling the other girl's hair.

"Sure thing, Wakaba."

She said.

{ ❤ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you all are alright with how the story is progressing!


	4. { 4 }

"Anthy... please look at me..."

Anthy did not. Instead, she bowed her head further, hiding her eyes with coils of deep purple.

"Anthy..."

The individual beside her hospital bed pleaded, their hands finding one of hers and enveloping it. She scowled.

"Saionji. Stop it."

Anthy snapped, pulling away.

Normally, in the company of Akio, she would never do this. She would never dare act out before anyone in front of her brother. She'd feel ashamed if she ever did.

But Akio was not there. And Anthy felt quite fed-up, ready to spill her anger onto who had come to see her.

"But Anthy-"

"No. I don't want to hear anymore from you. We are no longer together, Saionji. I'm not your concern anymore."

She fumed, crossing her arms over her chest and finally meeting his eyes. They looked hurt, but he stood and sighed.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Anthy..."

He said, walking out the door. He closed it behind him and started down the hall, ignoring the various nurses calling for him to come back.

"I suppose I saw us as something we were not..."

He whispered to himself, reaching the main entrance. He pushed through the glass doors and walked straight into Touga's arms.

"I take it it didn't go very well?"

The redhead asked.

"Horribly, Touga."

He grumbled, tucking his face into the other male's shoulder. Touga hummed and wrapped his arms around Saionji's back. Surprisingly, the green-haired male let him.

"I- she'll never forgive me... will she?"

He asked. Touga remained silent for a moment. The clouds had been gray all day, soft droplets of rain began to fall, yet they still stood there.

"I'm truly sorry to say this, Kyouchi... but I doubt she ever will..."

Touga admitted under his breath, Saionji inhaled sharply, and buried his head further. Touga slung an arm around his shoulder, pressing the other to his side.

"Come now. You'll feel better once I run you a hot bath and make you some tea..."

He said, Saionji was quick to obect.

"But we have school-"

"Nonsense, Kyouchi. Let me take care of you."

The redhead insisted. Unable to object any further in his current state, Saionji sighed and nodded.

"Fine then. I'd like that anyways. Thank you."

He said, lips curling up ever so slightly.

"You're welcome..."

The redhead whispered. They both left the hospital afterwards.

* * *

Another uneventful week went by for Utena.

Cram studying, meetings with Nanami and Juri and Miki, and walking Wakaba from the dorms to the school and back again after watering the roses. It only took a short amount of time before watering the roses became part of her daily routine.

She didn't have to think twice about going to the greenhouse, before she did she'd envision Anthy in her hospital bed, and remember just who she was doing it for.

With a smile, she'd open the double doors to the greenhouse and get right to work.

Occasionally, she'd heard the soft footsteps of students outside, and sometimes she'd even feel as if Touga and Saionji were watching her from afar, but when she would look up and check, they were not there.

Though, she was glad for this.

Utena and Touga never had a smooth history. She was the only girl who never fell for any of his charm. And as for Saionji... Utena never let him push her around.

Besides, her heart was with Akio Ohtori anyways. And perhaps offering her help to Anthy would bring them all closer.

At least, that's what Utena hoped.

* * *

Half an hour later, the roses had been watered. Utena was sitting in the hallway outside of Anthy's hospital room.

Her main nurse came out, smiling at the girl.

"You can see her now."

Utena stood, the woman grabbed her arm.

"Do be careful. She seems to be in a bad mood today..."

Utena nodded, and the nurse let her go.

She opened the door and sat in her chair across from the bed. Immediately, she took note how Anthy didn't greet her.

But, taking into consideration what the nurse had said, she stayed silent for a few moments. Allowing Anthy to take in her presence and maybe calm herself a bit.

To Utena, Anthy did not seem like a very angry person. So something serious must have gone down to get her upset.

"I heard from the nurse you've had a rough day. Do you... mind if I ask what happened?"

She asked softly, Anthy responded by collapsing back against her pillows, letting out a sigh. 

"I don't mind you asking, not at all."

She said. Utena grinned and coaxed her to speak. Anthy lifted an arm above her head and looked up at the blank ceiling.

"My... ex visited me today. Normally, it would be under the supervision of my older brother... but Akio has been very busy as of late..."

She explained, Utena perked up a bit at her words.

"You're... ex?"

She questioned. Anthy rolled on her side and rose.

"Yes... my ex. I don't talk about him much to anyone. He's... such an idiot."

She said coldly, Utena laughed.

"Harsh. You guys get together for some business arrangement?"

"That was supposed to be the plan. Though, he was rude and uncaring. I felt so alone then. I grew tired of the poor treatment, and soon after reported him to my brother... we were no more after that."

Anthy grinned herself. It was small, but Utena was glad it was there.

"Ever since then... I believe he's become romantically involved with another. Now they constantly try to get on my brother's good side."

She chuckled. Utena pushed herself closer, leaning an arm on the bed frame.

"Say, Miss Utena..."

"Hm?"

"Do you have an ex?"

She asked, Utena rolled her eyes.

"No... but I had a guy who used to constantly flirt with me... He even had the nerve to say I could never be a prince! Can you believe that?!"

She fumed, crossing her arms. Anthy laughed again.

"Hmmm... that does sound very rude."

"He's taken now, but I'm glad for that!"

The pink-haired girl admitted with a sigh, Anthy rested her head in her hands.

"Would that guy be Touga Kiryuu?"

Utena's eyes bulged.

"H-huh?"

"Is Touga Kiryuu the man who used to bother you?"

"Yes... how did you- how did you know?"

Anthy pressed a finger to her chin and tapped a few times.

"A simple deduction. Touga often visits with Saionji. The two are together now. Akio has told me so."

She said, Utena nodded.

"Yeah... but I'm glad."

Anthy tilted your head.

"You're glad?"

"Well... they balance each other out, don't they? I mean, Touga's coolheaded, but he flirts way too often! Saionji can be really stubborn and hotheaded... but with Touga by his side... he can be calmer."

She explained, Anthy nodded.

"Yes, you are right Miss Utena."

Silence fell upon them for the first time since Utena had came in. The pink-haired girl waited, Anthy did seem as if she wanted to ask something.

"I'm glad we got to have this talk today, Miss Utena."

Anthy smiled. The words came straight from her heart. It had been such a long time since she had said anything so honestly to anyone other than Akio.

The words touched Utena. Tears pricked her eyes. She looked up and met the bright emerald eyes of the girl before her.

"I'm glad too. I want to get to know you better, Anthy."

She admitted. Anthy's smile widened.

"I want that too."

She said.

{ ❤ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you all enjoy how the story is going so far! I'll admit I can be a bit scatterbrained when it comes to writing... so I might flip from scenes quite a bit... but I hope it's still easy to follow!


	5. { 5 }

It was still early in the afternoon. The sky was a vibrant blue, and the wind was strong, but the students at Ohtori Academy did not mind this.

They swarmed through the doors and sat in the fields and talked. Utena found herself sprawled out with Juri and Miki and Nanami in the grass.

"So, how's that whole rose business going?"

Nanami asked, brushing stray blades of green from her council uniform.

Saionji had not been feeling well, and Touga was taking care of him, extending Nanami's time as fill in president. Utena decided not to question further. She didn't want to pry.

"Well. I don't even need to remind myself anymore. I just kind of go..."

Utena commented. She plucked a couple of strands and twisted them between her fingers. Next to her, Juri rolled over on her side and laughed.

"That's good. You're doing that girl a big favor. Do you think you'll ask her for anything in return?"

She asked, Utena looked down at her busied hands.

"No... I'm just glad I can help her. It makes me happy..."

Juri smiled.

"That's very kind of you, Utena."

Miki said, the pink-haired girl blushed.

"Thanks, Miki."

She hummed. Nanami rolled her eyes.

"As if! You're just doing it to get closer to the chairman!"

Utena pouted.

"Must you always be like this, Nanami?"

I"I'm only telling the truth."

She said, resting her head in her hands. Utena sighed.

"What else can I really do though... I... I do like Akio. But Anthy... she's different. I feel bad and wanna help her..."

She admitted. Juri and Miki looked to each other, then to Utena.

"Utena, just keep helping her. You're doing her a great favor already, and I'm sure the more you get to know her, the more you'll get to see Akio, too."

Juri commented. The pink-haired girl took a moment to process what the orange-haired companion said.

Then, with a big smile, she sat up and slung an arm around both her and Miki.

"What would I do without you guys?"

She asked, and both smiled. Even Nanami grinned a little. Smiles were rare for her.

* * *

Utena scoffed as the familiar redheaded male made his way up to her. Miki and Juri and Nanami had all gone back to classes by now. Utena waited behind, claiming Wakaba wanted to meet with her.

Though, the brunette never showed. And unfortunately, Touga decided to talk to her as she made her way back by herself

"Nice day, Tenjou. Did you water the roses yet?"

"Shut up..."

She spat back, crossing her arms as she turned away from him and walked. Touga followed.

"Why-"

"Before you say more... let me explain."

She sighed and threw him a sour glance.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because- look, Tenjou... I'm sorry about how I er... acted out towards you in the beginning..."

He mumbled. Utena's eyes widened just a bit. Though, she narrowed them fast and continued to gaze at him with caution.

"Touga, you still act the same around me."

She replied. Touga blushes a bit and raised a hand in defense.

"Well... I'v been trying to change."

"Just- what do you want, Touga?"

Utena asked, one of her hands pinching the bridge of her nose out of irritation. Touga sighed.

"Saionji wanted me to tell you this... he said to take good care of Anthy for him. And he said that if something ever happened to her..."

"...he'd fight me?"

She finished for him, rolling her eyes. Touga smiled a little.

"Yes. That."

He said. Utena frowned.

"I get he's her ex... but why care so much? Isn't he with you anyways?"

She asked, Touga lifted his hand to the back of his neck, tilting his head to the side.

"He is..."

The pink-haired female smiled, approaching him and patting his shoulder.

"Look Touga, I don't like you very much."

He frowned, Utena continued.

"But...that's not important! You go and tell Saionji that I _will_ help her until she tells me to stop. And I _will_ treat her right unlike him and _will_ be princely doing so."

She told him. Then, she turned on her heel once more and walked a few steps ahead. Then she stopped and let out a laugh.

"You and Saionji really suit each other. You're both kind of stupid... but together you're the good kind of stupid."

Was the last thing she said before she picked up her pace and ran off. The bells began to ring. Touga remained in place in the soft grass, though he made a note to head to class in a minute.

That frown on his face quickly turned to a smile.

"Will do, Tenjou."

* * *

"Akio... you should go and see Miss Utena again..."

The lavender-haired male looked up, a curious expression on his face. Anthy smiled at him.

"Is that what you think, Anthy? Well then... maybe I'll surprise her after school today..."

He replied, and Anthy nodded, looking to the vase of roses. Their colors were beginning to drain, just by a bit though.

"But what about you? I don't want you to feel left out..."

He said, and Anthy raised a hand, shaking her head.

"Not at all... she's been working so hard taking care of the roses, she hasn't seen you at all since she started."

She informed him, and, without anymore complaints, Akio stood. Walking over and patting Anthy's head.

"Very well. I should be off now if I want to pick her up in time."

She said. Anthy smiled, though it masked a pit of sadness that pooled deep within her stomach.

Despite Utena telling her she wanted to get to know her, Anthy feared if she opened up, Utena would not like what she saw.

She bowed her head and watched Akio walk out in slight dismay.

* * *

Several hours later, Utena found herself on the hood of Akio's red convertible, staring up at the stars. The sky was dark, an endless void speckled with countless little dots of white.

"Its so beautiful here..."

The pink-haired girl whispered, slowly inching her hand over towards where Akio's was. Without saying anything, he brought his hand up and over hers. Utena gasps, her instinct telling her to pull away just a bit. Akio laughed.

"It's alright to be nervous. I understand..."

He said lowly, strands of lavender falling over his eyes. Utena blushes.

"No I-... I'm okay."

She replied. Her heart thumped at an unthinkable rhyme in her chest. Akio's calm expression morphs into a small smirk.

"Akio what're you-"

Utena started, though she was silenced halfway through when the male lowered himself a bit, locking their lips.

The pink-haired girl pulled away naturally. She was evidently shocked too.

"Akio! I... I can't!"

She yelped. He stayed silent for a moment, Utena saw his eyes go dark. Though, he took a deep breathe and suddenly became calm again. 

"Is it because of Kanae? I promise you she won't find out..."

Utena crossed her arms and looked down at the shiny red beneath her. She sighed.

"Y-yes... but it's not just that!"

She told him. He sat back and remained silent, allowing Utena to speak.

"I... I don't- I'd feel bad for Anthy if I took things further with you. Believe me Akio, I feel the same it's just... I'd feel like I'd be cheating Anthy out."

Finishing up with what she had to say, Utena drew her knees in, tucking them into her chest. She felt a dip on the hood, and then the click of a car door opening.

When she looked up, Akio was standing on the driver's side, a smile once more on his face.

"Fine then. I'm glad you're like this, Utena. Very princely in your ways."

He said, and a grin formed on Utena's lips. She slipped off the hood and was about to get in the passengers seat when Akio's phone rang. 

"Hm? You should... take that."

She said, and the lavender-haired male nodded. With a swift motion, he clicked on the incoming call, brought the phone to his ear and listened.

Several seconds went about with faint murmurs through the phone, Akio remained silent, nodded a few times. 

As Utena slipped into the seat, Akio's eyes went wide. He nodded his head faster.

"I'll be right there."

He whispered gravely, then ended the call and rushed to take his seat.

"W-what's the matter...?"

Utena asked. Akio placed a hand on the dashboard and looked down.

"Anthy's fallen."

{ ❤ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays coming up soon, I might delay posting chapters to this for a bit and working on other stories, I hope that's alright with you guys!


	6. { 6 }

"Anthy!"

Utena ran through the hallways and skidded to a stop right before her door.

Akio followed behind her closely, he looked worried. Of could he would be.

Juri and Miki were already waiting in the hallways right outside the room. When they saw the pink-haired girl coming, they approached.

"Utena!"

Miki exclaimed, patting her shoulder as she hunched over her knees, breathing heavy.

Juri strode up next to Akio.

"We got your call... though the doctors and nurses told us we couldn't see her just yet."

She informed the taller male, pressing her cheek to one of her tight orange ringlets. She let out a sigh.

"Did they tell you anything about how she's doing?" Utena asked, regaining her breath. She stood up straight. Miki shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. They said she was in poor condition..."

He mumbled. Akio pressed a hand to the wall, leaning on it as his knees began to give out.

"Dammnit..."

He cursed, gritting his teeth. Utena placed a and on his shoulder, but the lavender-haired male pushed it away.

"Not now, Utena..."

He grumbled. She backed away silently. Anthy's main nurse came through the double doors at the end of the hallway and made her way to them.

"She's doing alright now."

Was the first thing she said. The four let out sighs of relief.

"But... we cannot allow her to attempt to stand and walk anymore. A fall like the one she had could cause her pain not just in her lower body, but her upper body as well. If her head were to get hit again, she may not make it next time."

She warned. Utena let out a small gasp. Juri closed her eyes, murmuring to herself, and Miki cupped his hands over his mouth, brows furrowed. Akio leaned further against the wall.

"She's been like this her entire life... hasn't she?"

Miki asked, turning to Akio. He sighed, raising his head a bit.

"Her health has always been on a thin line. But recently... she's been doing better."

"Until tonight."

The nurse commented, everyone snapped their heads to her, and her gaze softened.

"Please... go and talk to her, she's weak now. But she'll be okay. We need her to be more careful."

She said. The four looked to each other, and then to the door. Akio pushed his way in. And utena started to follow. 

"Are you coming?"

She asked Juri and Miki. Juri shook her head.

"You're always catching up to us. This time we'll stay back and let you talk."

She said, Miki nodded.

"You are closer with them, Utena."

He said, and she gave him a small smile. Utena stood straight up, and Akio managed to find his footing. The nurse ushered them in quickly.

"Anthy..."

The pink-haired girl managed, taking in a deep breath before making her way over to the side of Anthy's bed. She looked so weak, leaning back with her eyes droopy and tired.

She extended a sluggish hand out and grabbed for Utena's, who took it and held it gently.

"Akio..."

Anthy called. He made his way over and stood on the opposite side of her bed, stroking stray purple locks from her face. She whimpered.

"I'm alright... I promise."

She mumbled, a smile slowly making it's way onto her face, but Akio's expression did not soften.

"Never try that again. You could've been seriously injured, Anthy."

He said gravely, just like the nurse did before. Anthy's smile turned to a frown, she squeezed Utena's hand.

"I'm sorry..."

She whispered, a tear welling in her eye. Akio wiped it away quickly, Utena stayed silent.

"It's alright, Anthy. Just... don't _ever_ do that again."

He instructed sternly, and Anthy weakly nodded.

"I promise... dear brother..."

She let out a cough, Utena winced.

"Can I... can I talk to Miss Utena alone... please?"

Anthy requested. Akio didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded and left the room.

The two girls waited for a moment before Anthy began to speak.

"Please, take a seat."

So Utena did, she pulled up the usual chair and sat down, legs-crossed before Anthy, as it had come to be the norm for them both.

"Did something... _special_ happen to you tonight?"

"Special?"

"Akio told me before he would... that he would confess his love for you..."

She explained, and the pink-haired girl let out a small gasp.

"I- well I... yes! He did!"

She sputtered, Anthy smiled.

"And... did you accept?"

Her eyes grew so wide and hopeful, Utena swallowed thickly.

"I..."

She started. Anthy's smile once again began to lower itself.

"You didn't..."

She finished before Utena could. The pink-haired girl nodded.

"I-I'm sorry..."

She sighed.

"I feel the same about him but I... Anthy I- I don't want you to feel left out..."

She explained, her hand still holding the other girl's. She squeezed it again.

"You're an important part of my world now, too."

Utena said softly. Though clearly disappointed, Anthy seemed satisfied by this. 

"Miss Utena... you're too kind..."

Utena smiled, happy that Anthy was alright with her response. The pink-haired girl slowly slipped her hand away, and watched as Anthy turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Be safe, Anthy."

She whispered, making her way to the door.

Anthy didn't reply, but the other girl would hear her soft and peaceful breaths.

With a hum, she walked out and closed the door behind her. 

{ ♡ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with the holidays coming up I might take a break from posting this for a little bit to upload some other drafts of mine! I hope that's okay with everybody!


	7. { 7 }

Anthy's condition had begun to worsen. Her fall causing several complications with her body that, for fear of intruding, Utena did not ask Akio about. He was worried, she understood this. But now, he felt more... controlling. Juri and Miki suggested Utena visit her more.

"She doesn't have much time left now, Utena... I believe its best you get to know whatever you can about her before it's too late..."

Miki suggested.

"But I-"

"Utena, that girl and you have a lot to talk of still. You've managed to get to know her better than any of us in only a few months."

Juri commented. With a sigh, Utena nodded.

"I guess so... but it's not just talking with her or getting to know her better now..."

"Then what is it?"

Miki asked.

"I... I want to help take care of her. I know I already help with the roses... but there's gotta be more I can do for her now! Right?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Utena. Akio's been more anxious than usual... you wouldn't want to slip up and have him upset with you."

Juri noted. The pink-haired female shook her head in dismay.

"Well... maybe it's best to ask Anthy what she wants."

"That's a good idea, Utena."

Both student council members agreed. Utena's mind had been made up. She waited as the day passed and headed straight to the hospital.

* * *

She quickly pranced past the blank white walls, straight to Anthy's room.

The door was shut. But somebody was standing outside.

"Oh, Saionji..."

Utena commented, noticing the green-haired individual leaning against the wall.

"It's you."

He said with a rather unfriendly tone. Utena rolled her eyes and approached, sliding up against the wall next to him and sighing.

"...Are you... waiting to talk to Anthy?"

"Why do you care?"

He grumbled.

Utena groaned.

"Must you always be such a jerk? All I did was ask a simple question!"

"Fine then. My answer is yes. I _am_ waiting to talk to Anthy."

"And what about Touga? You two are usually together..."

"He's talking with her now, idiot."

Utena ignored the insult and nodded.

"I see."

Silence fell upon them, as they both stood in the hall for several moments. 

Finally, the pink-haired girl broke this quite, coughing into her hand before she spoke.

"I think it's really nice of you to be visiting her, Saionji..."

"Tenjou-"

"Listen to me! Just this once, okay?"

The male huffed and nodded.

"I-I'm guessing you're here to clear things up with Anthy, aren't you?"

Saionji kept quiet, a sign this was correct.

"Anthy told me about it all. Being blunt, you were kinda a huge douche to her."

"I know that."

"I figured."

Utena's eyes fell to the floor, tapping her feet softly.

"But you and Touga... I think you both are changing a lot. And, I'm not sure if I speak for the both of us, but... I'm glad for that."

She admitted to him. It took a moment, but for what felt like the first time, Utena saw him genuinely smile. Though it only lasted a moment.

Suddenly, the door opened. Touga walked out, a small and sad smile on his face.

"Kyouchi, Anthy wants to see you now."

He said, patting his significant other on the shoulder before he left to enter the room. Touga took his place on the wall. 

He waited a good minute until he chose to speak.

"Utena Tenjou."

"Touga Kiryuu."

"Nice of you to visit Anthy again."

"You know I visit her practically every week. And soon, every day."

"Well, she could use the company."

"Did Akio give you both permission to visit?"

"Yes, he did. Why so defensive."

Touga laughed, and Utena's cheeks grew red. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"N-no reason!"

The redhead's expression softened. He leaned down slightly.

"C'mon Utena, you can tell me."

"I-I..."

"Won't you?"

"O-okay fine!"

She exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"I'm worried... _really_ worried... about Anthy a lot okay? Akio's been so tight recently... I can tell he's worried too... a-and Juri and Miki told me to visit her more, so that's my plan and-"

"Slow down, Tenjou."

He patted her back as she let out quick breaths.

"Sorry, I'm just... really scared right now."

"It's fine. But... I have something to ask you, only if you'll allow me to, of course."

The pink-haired female's head perked up a bit. She looks up at him, puzzled.

"Uhm... sure. Ask away."

She told him. And so he did.

"Do you perhaps... have _feelings_ for Himemiya?"

His question was slow, as if he was thinking of how to ask without offending the other. Utena stood silently, blue eyes blown wide as she the realization suddenly struck her.

_She did._

It was the truth. Maybe it wasn't from the beginning... but certainly Utena had grown rather close with Anthy in the short months she had known her.

"I- but... Akio..."

She whispered, head whirling. Touga's hand on her back moved to her shoulder.

"Utena, calm down, I hope I didn't offend you-"

"No!"

She blurted.

"N-no... it's fine. I just- I think you're _right_..."

She mumbled.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I can sense things too you know!"

Touga huffed. At this reaction, Utena laughed.

"You're... you're still the same as ever. You know that?"

He nodded his head, smiling. Indeed I do."

He said. The door swung open again. Saionji flew out, tears in his eyes. 

"Saionji!"

Touga and Utena exclaimed in unison as he practically clung to the redhead. Sobbing into his shoulder. Saionji definitely wasn't the type to just grab hold of someone like that. If he was upset of hurt, he'd most likely isolate himself.

Something was wrong. Both Touga and Utena knew almost immediately.

"Kyouchi..."

The red-haired male whispered, a hand gently moving to the small of the other's back. His other hand moving to intertwine in wavy green curls.

  
"Touga... she doesn't have much time left."

He whispered, fists balled up against Touga's chest, his eyes were screwed shut. Despite his low voice, the pink-haired girl heard him clearly.

"D-did she say how much time she has?"

She questioned. Saionji let out another cry and shrunk further against the redhead.

"She says a month if she's lucky."

Utena and Touga sighed.

"I... should go see her now. Take care of him, Kiryuu."

She instructed softly, sparring them both a glance. Touga nodded his head.

"I will."

He said. And so he did.

* * *

Several minutes later, once Saionji had calmed himself, he reverted back to his usual self.

"So a month at the longest, yes?"

Touga asked. Kyouchi nodded his head slowly.

"Unfortunately, that's so."

"You seemed to tale that news rather harshly."

The red-haired male commented, prompting Saionji to slap his wrist.

"Its- I... it's what she said to me before that... it hurt me."

"Well, what did she say? If you don't mind me asking, Kyouchi."

He sighed.

"Anthy told me that, despite the way I treated her, she forgave me..."

Touga's eyes went wide.

"She really said that?"

"Yes. She also said that we shouldn't worry about her any longer... and then that's when she told me how much time she has left."

The cold night air blew past them both. Touga grabbed his lover's hand.

"Poor Tenjou..."

He muttered, and the two began to walk back to the dorms together.

{ ♡ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to posting for this story again! Though it will be coming to a close soon, I hope you're all okay with that!


	8. { 8 }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! I made it longer than normal I believe, so there's going to be a lot packed into this one!
> 
> Warning! This chapter does contain character death, so if you're uncomfortable with that, please do not read further!

A week passed.

Then another.

_'Do you perhaps... have feelings for Himemiya?'_

_'She doesn't have much time left..."_

With a sigh, Utena picked up her phone. She dialed Akio's number and waited patiently.

When she heard the loud roar of an engine, she knew he had picked up.

_"Yes?_ "

His voice echoed through the receiver. Utena sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't keep running away like this. She needed to be honest with Akio-for Anthy's sake. With a heavy heart, she began to speak.

"I can't be with you."

Her tone was firm. The other end was silent for a few seconds. Then there was a laugh.

"Is this because of my sister?"

Utena looked off to the side.

"Yes. It is."

She confirmed. Another deep laugh came through.

"Tenjou, she'll be gone in a week or two at most. I promise you... if you feel bad about that, she won't get in the way of us for much longer."

Utena's eyes grew wide.

"What-"

"And Kanae... she'll never have to know about anything~"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Utena shouted, hand gripping the phone tighter.

All this time... she had thought Akio truly cared for his sister's health. But his words he had said to her just now, they were so unlike him.

She wondered if she had even been talking to the real Akio.

"Relax Utena. I know it's hard for you, with your arrangement you made with Anthy and all."

His tone was mellow, as if he really didn't care. The pink-haired girl's hands shook in rage.

"No!"

"Wha-"

"I said no! I can't believe you'd say such awful things behind Anthy's back! She's a person you know... Kanae too!"

"Tenjou-"

"Listen to me, Akio! Anthy... Anthy's going to die soon! I thought you cared about her... but in reality, all you want it to get your hands on me?!"

"Wait-"

"You're disgusting! Fuck you!"

Utena hung up and threw the phone across the room. It landed with a loud smack against her dresser.

Utena cupped her head in her hands and leaned down. Akio was not who he seemed. The idea seemed ridiculous, but Utena swore every word said to her sounded like him.

She felt used.

* * *

"See this?"

Utena laughed, holding up her phone to show Anthy. The screen was cracked.

"Oh my! Miss Utena... what happened?"

She questioned, leaning upwards to try to grab it. Utena gave her a soft look and gently pushed her back.

"But I-"

"Anthy...please don't..."

She whispered. The other girl nodded slowly, leaning back down. Her long purple coils falling flat against the pillow. Utena did not fail to notice that they seemed to shine less than they had during previous visits.

The bouquet of roses that had been givin to her by Touga and Saionji had wilted now. Their vibrant color lost, they were now a decaying brown color, curled over with thin and stiff petals.

"Miss Utena... I think I should tell you a few things..."

She mumbled, one of her hands fumbling for the pink-haired girl's. She took it into her own and held it tight.

It was boney, and weak. As Anthy took a long breath, Utena registered the sound of the other girls beeping heart monitor.

"I... my brother and I..."

She coughed, her whole body seemed to rattle, Utena shuddered as she watched Anthy struggle to regain her speech. It took several moments.

" _Akio_ and I... we're not at close as you may think we are."

Utena remained silent, wondering if Anthy had more to say. When she did not, the pink-haired girl sighed.

"I... figured. But when I first met you, he seemed to genuinely care... what was up with that?"

Anthy shook her head weakly, endless purple spilling over the sides of her pillow.

"My brother's always been very good at deceiving people... you know. I'm not sure if you were aware... but he is very fond of you, Miss Utena."

"I am... but remember, I told you I turned him down. I didn't want you to feel left out, or feel like I was just using you to grow closer to him."

"Miss Utena-"

"I care about you Anthy, so much."

A smile curled it's way onto the other girl's lips. She brushed her hand against Utena's, linking their pinkies together in a gentle and loving way.

"But I was rather disappointed with that outcome..."

"Were you really?"

The pink-haired girl asked. Anthy's eyes widen just a bit. She turns her head to the side.

"C'mon, you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

Utena laughs, shaking their hands. Anthy's smile is quick to return.

"No... I was actually quite happy..."

"Really? Is that so! Maybe Akio got good at acting cause of you!"

Utena joked, Anthy squeezes her hand.

"No, no... let's not talk of Akio anymore... please..."

"Whatever you want, Anthy."

She hums, and a silence falls over the two again, the sound of the heart monitor picking up in volume. Utena both hates the sound and depends on it.

If it were to stop... Anthy wouldn't be anymore. The thought killed the other girl.

"Miss Utena..."

"Yes?"

"I... I'm going to d-"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"Anthy... please don't say it. I don't want you to..."

"But Miss Utena... it's the truth..."

"I just-"

"You must come to grips with it..."

Utena lowered her head, pink hair draping over her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks in an instant.

"...I know..."

She mumbled, and Anthy held onto her hand as tight as she could.

it could not soothe the other girl.

* * *

Another week passed.

Everyone feared it would be Anthy's final. Tubes poked into her body, she could hardly speak, she'd lost so much weight and her eyes looked cold and empty.

The only sign she was living was the sound of the heart monitor. Utena clung to that sound even more than she thought she possibly could. Every spare moment she had was there with Anthy. During lunch break, in the afternoon after school. Sometimes she even showed up to watch her in the mornings.

She watched Anthy's chest softly rise and fall, and in the afternoons she did her best to hold conversations with the girl.

Of course, nobody was strong enough to mention Anthy's condition straight to her face. Juri and Miki and Nanami would allude to it, but never tell directly.

And Touga and Saionji... well, Utena had not seen either since that day in the hospital. But at least she was able to sort things out with the two somewhat. Tensions between them seemed to lesson after that. She was grateful.

As for Akio, however, Utena wished to never see his scummy face again. 

So far she hadn't, she had not seen Akio once since her call, and she planned to keep it that way.

* * *

Utena strode through the halls, late afternoon light pouring in through the countless windows. She waved to the doctors and nurses as she passed, making her way straight to Anthy's room and flicking on the light switch.

A small smile immediately formed on her lips as the pink-haired girl took a seat.

"How was your day?"

She asked. Anthy shook her head weakly.

"Tiring..."

She replied. Utena found her hand and grabbed it. It was their favorite form of contact now. 

"Are you... alright?"

"Miss Utena... I'm..."

Another heinous coughing fit overtook the poor girl. Utena gripped her hand the entire time, hoping it would help even just the slightest bit.

"It hurts... everything hurts..."

She sounded so weak and sickly, her voice was hoarse and the words were barely audible. The tears came to Utena in no time.

"Anthy..."

"Miss Utena... I need to tell you something. One last thing..."

"No!"

She was quick to object.

" _Please_... Utena... "

She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to hear or see Anthy suffer anymore. The sight hurt her own heart so much. But... Anthy was so persistent.

"G-go ahead..."

She whispered to the other girl.

Again, the smile returned to Anthy's face. Her other hand lifted itself, cupping Utena's single one in both.

"I... love you."

_Love?_

Utena's eyes went wide, they were watering before, the tears fell at Anthy's words. Her head spun, her heart ached, her face flushed. She was by far a mess at these words, but through her own confusion, the pink-haired girl took a deep breath and brought Anthy's hands to her lips.

She kissed her knuckled gently.

"I love you, too..."

She replied.

With a sigh, Anthy let out a slow laugh, breathy and hoarse. But it seemed genuinely happy. 

"I'm... so glad... I got to tell you..."

She closed her eyes, the beeping began to falter. Utena looked over to the machine and then to Anthy.

"No..."

She mumbled.

"Goodbye Utena..."

It continued to speed up and grow louder. Utena grabbed her hands tighter and squeezed, Anthy's eyes remained closed.

"No no no no!"

She leaned over, kissing Anthy's lips. Pulling away and cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"Don't leave me Anthy! I love you!"

She screamed. But the line did not listen.

It went flat. And Anthy became unresponsive. 

The love of her life was gone in an instant, Utena was consumed by grief.

* * *

The funeral was small, only the council, Utena, and Akio attended. There was no wake, simply a burial.

It took everything in her power not to punch Akio straight in the face.

"Utena..."

Miki mumbled.

"We're so sorry..."

Juri added. The two moved to her sides and wrapped their arms around her, enveloping her in their support.

"I never really knew her..."

Nanami muttered. Touga and Saionji approached, the redhead wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Perhaps that was best... maybe in another life, you two will meet."

"Touga, quite your useless talk... Anthy's dead..."

Saionji chided. Touga looked down at the ground, he did not want to look at Anthy's now buried remains.

"Another life...?"

Utena inquired, lifting her head up. Touga met with her eyes, and he nodded briefly.

"You know, maybe he's right..."

Miki said.

"I think she'll be reborn someday also."

Juri commented with a small smile. Nanami nodded her head.

"Yeah..."

Saionji scoffed.

"It hurts... it really does... but maybe Touga's right..."

He said through gritted teeth. Everyone looked to Utena, who wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

"Someday, in another life, I'll meet her again."

A smile formed it's way onto her lips.

"The roses led me to her in this life... maybe they'll lead me to her again."

{ ♡ }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I finished up this story! I hope you all enjoyed, and I will most likely be writing more Utena fics in the future, though maybe a little different from this one.
> 
> I also hope that the writing in this isn't too hard to understand! I haven't really gone over any of the chapters, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry for that!
> 
> This chapter really pained me to write, but it was the plan from the beginning of the story...

**Author's Note:**

> My first multiple chapter fanfic! I've been a massive fan of Utena since I watched it back in June, and I'm glad I'm finally able to start writing for it! I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
